Tomfoolery at Freddy's
by FrenzyFeline
Summary: In this series, witness the crazy antics of Freddy and Friends Pizza World which features ALL of the animatronics from previous locations. Freddy has been putting up with everyone's nonsense for years ever since the establishment had first opened up, so the question is: Will he finally break?
1. The Madness Begins

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I'm back with writing some more FNAF related fanfiction!**

 **This is going to be a series of hilarious stories and ridiculous adventures that the animatronics will have that is mainly focused on comedy and humor. It's basically going to be like Spongebob, except more memey with lots of screaming and randomness that defies all logic. I call it the MEME AU.**

 **For this story, I'm gonna need a little help, like general ideas of what should happen next "episode" or what references or parodies from different things I could use, that type of stuff.**

 **Feel free to give me ideas and suggestions, but please keep in mind, however…**

 **Rules:**

 **\- Nothing inappropriate (I'm trying to keep this story a bit clean so everyone can enjoy it)**

 **\- No shipping (This story is going to ship-free, but it will make some references to the FNAF ships and poke some fun at the fandom a little bit. I have nothing against it, just having some lighthearted fun ^^)**

 **\- No OCs (I don't think this needs to be said, but just in case)**

 **I believe that's all. Anyways, without further ado…here's the first episode to kick things off!**

* * *

 **The Madness Begins**

Freddy and Friends Pizza World, the biggest location in the franchise to feature _all_ of the animatronics from previous locations. From the Classics to the Funtimes. Nightmares to the Rockstars. Heck, even the Phantoms, Candy Cadet, and the Trash Gang were all here. No one knew why, but it was an unspoken rule never to question it.

The Phantoms, Nightmares, Springtrap, and any other scary looking animatronics were used for a recreation of the original Fazbear's Fright with a bit of some of the old locations mixed in. It mainly was a horror attraction for older kids, teens, and also adults. The Jack O' Matronics also appear every Halloween to help out and shake things up too.

Everyone else had their own stage areas and rooms to perform in for the children, and the spare endoskeletons and other miscellaneous characters usually chill in the Parts and Services for the most part. There are also points where cute versions of the animatronics and other characters from a universe known as FNAF World appear via a portal through a broken and glitchy arcade machine that no one bothered to fix. Not to mention, _somehow_ , portals from different timelines would also open up for animatronics either from the past or the future to enter into the present (such as the Withereds, Scrap Baby, Molten Freddy, etc.) and allow them to coexist at the same time with their future and past selves.

At night, things were slightly different. The animatronics would get into crazy situations (some defying all logic) and would sometimes end up destroying the place in the process. Nobody even knows how it's even possible that Freddy Fazbear himself could put up with all of this, what with his Funtime counterpart always constantly screaming, some of the animatronics fighting over the last pizza slice (despite the fact they don't really need to eat), and the Phantoms pranking everybody making Freddy the go-to 'bot to complain to. It's even a miracle that this bear has kept his cool for so long.

All in all, things were pretty hectic in this pizzeria, that's for sure.

* * *

It was a typical day, or night in this case, like any other. Everyone had something to do during the night hours, whether it was chatting with other animatronics, or causing some type of mischief. Tonight, unfortunately for Freddy Fazbear, it was the latter.

 **CRASH!**

Freddy jolted awake from his stage at the loud sound. He looked to where it originated which was the kitchen. Of course, the Chica animatronics loved to mess around in there most of the time whenever one or a few of them either felt bored or wanted to cook something. At first, he thought nothing of it until he heard a scream of rage along with a scream of fear, the former belonging to Toy Chica and the latter belonging to none other than Funtime Freddy the self-proclaimed best screamer himself.

"What the heck did he get into now?" The brown bear said to himself, slightly annoyed. "Better not be anything serious."

Freddy got off the stage and headed over to the kitchen to see what had happened, the scene was not pretty.

Toy Chica angrily glared at Funtime Freddy with pure rage whilst strangling his neck with a vice grip, shaking his body back and forth making his eyes roll around uncontrollably.

"YOU JUST _HAD_ TO DO THAT YOU LOUD, OBNOXIOUS PIECE OF-"

" _Ahem._ "

Freddy made his presence known by interrupting Toy Chica before she could even swear at the white and purple bear. She looked over to the brown bear in annoyance, her beakless mouth full of razor-sharp fangs contorting downward into a scowl.

[Insert Spongebob music in the background]

"I hope you weren't thinking about breaking the Fazbear Code and curse in a _family-friendly_ establishment, were you?" Freddy said raising his eyebrow at her, a hint of warning in his tone.

"No Mr. Fazbear…" The plastic chicken sighed. "But I'll have you know that it wouldn't be my fault anyway!"

"Oh? Is that so?"

"This…" Toy Chica began before noticing Freddy's stern glare as she rethought what she was originally going to say. "Idiotic numbskulled moron threw Bon-Bon into the kitchen making me drop my tray of cupcakes!"

"I'LL HAVE YOU KNOW THAT I DIDN'T INTENTIONALLY THROW BAWN BAWN INTO YOUR KITCHEN ON PURPOSE!" Funtime Freddy retorted in his usually loud voice. "I WAS AIMING FOR A BUCKET WHEN HE SUDDENLY BOUNCED OFF IT AND RICOCHETED ALL OVER THE PLACE INTO THE KITCHEN! NOT MY FAULT!"

Bon-Bon then detached from his arm and hopped onto his shoulder. "I can vouch for him. That was a crazy experience I had just endured."

"Funtime Freddy, Bon-Bon, despite the fact that it was an accident you should still at least apologize to her. So…what do you say?" Freddy said, narrowing his eyes at them and ushering them to apologize.

"We're sorry." Funtime Freddy's head lowered in shame.

Bon-Bon did the same. "Yeah…sorry. We were just playing a game, we didn't mean to ruin your baking, Toy Chica."

Toy Chica's expression softened, but only a bit.

"Well… I guess I can forgive you guys since it wasn't intentional." The beakless chicken said.

Funtime Freddy was about to smile before something unexpected happened. Toy Chica began to lift him along with Bon-Bon above her head with some kind of super strength no one knew she had, which was surprising considering the Funtime generation were bigger than some of the other animatronics…and probably heavier too.

The white bear looked down at her in shock. "WHA-?! WHAT'RE YOU DOING?! I APOLOGIZED!"

"THAT STILL DOESN'T EXCUSE YOU FOR DESTROYING MY PRECIOUS PASTRIES!" She screamed, a bit louder than him.

"Toy Chica, stop!" Freddy demanded, trying to stop her. "Put. Them. Down."

"Make me, Freddy Faz* **BLEEP** *!"

Freddy looked at her in utter horror, then his expression changed to outrage. NO ONE uses that kind of language in this pizzeria. It didn't matter if no kids were here, it was still a rule EVERYBODY had to follow.

The chicken then proceeded to throw his Funtime counterpart out of the kitchen and across the other room.

"YEET!" She exclaimed.

Both Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon hit the opposite wall and fell to the ground motionless, with the bear being damaged and his faceplates coming loose. Bon-Bon came to immediately due to being used to getting thrown around. His partner, however, did not.

Toy Chica's eyes went wide as dinner plates and her anger subsided, replaced with fear and regret. To make things worse, Circus Baby, leader of the Funtimes, had strolled into the room upon hearing the impact. She gazed at Funtime Freddy's body with an emotionless expression then turned to the beakless chicken and the brown bear.

"Which one of you did this?" She asked in a cold tone that sent chills down both the animatronics' endoskeleton spines.

Freddy placed a hand on the culprit's shoulder, being Toy Chica.

"I believe this is the one you're looking for, Baby." He said calmly, narrowing his eyes at the plastic chicken.

Much to Toy Chica's horror, Baby stepped closer to them and looked down at her with a blank and unreadable look on her face. The chicken had forgotten how tall the clown animatronic was compared to the others, which was as tall as the Nightmare animatronics.

She audibly gulped. "P-Please go easy on me."

"Oh don't worry… _I won't_." Baby said, loudly whispering the last part.

Toy Chica whimpered as Baby grinned wickedly, which was never a good sign.

"Let's go." The humanoid animatronic grabbed the toy chicken's arm tightly and took her with her. "I'm going to introduce you to my little friend, The Scooper."

"The Scooper?" Toy Chica asked, a little confused and afraid at the same time. "Please tell me that it's just used for ice cream."

Circus Baby didn't say anything, only hummed while still smiling.

A few minutes later after being dragged to the Scooping Room, the chicken hesitantly came out with some of her casing being stripped and damaged leaving parts of her endoskeleton exposed. She limped over to Freddy who was writing on some big sign with rope going through two holes at the top at one of the tables, humming the Toreador March tune.

After being done with whatever he was doing, he looked over to the infuriated and rather embarrassed plastic chicken and smiled.

"I take it that Baby taught you a lesson?" He asked, despite already knowing the answer to that.

Toy Chica growled, baring her sharp teeth (or what was left of them). "You're lucky I'm in so much pain right now, otherwise I'd smack that stupid grin off your face."

Before the beakless chicken left, she was held back by Freddy.

"Ah ah ah." He said, wagging his finger. "Your punishment isn't over just yet."

She tilted her head in confusion just as the brown bear hung the sign around her neck where it dangled in front of her chest. She had a pretty good idea what this was for, but went ahead and turned it around to read it silently anyway.

The sign said: "I threw Funtime Freddy across the room and swore in a family-friendly establishment."

Toy Chica then looked back up at Freddy who was smirking.

"You're going to be wearing that sign for the rest of the night, and if you take it off once, I'll tell Baby and she can take you back to the Scooping Room again. You wouldn't want that now would you?" Freddy said, his grin slowly getting wider.

Toy Chica, out of pure fear of Baby and the Scooper, quickly shook her head and sauntered away, still limping.

"And don't forget to apologize to Funtime Freddy and Bon-Bon the next time you see them!" The brown bear called to her as she left the room. "And it better be sincere!"

Toy Chica just grumbled in response before being completely out of view.

Freddy Fazbear sighed contently. "Another problem sorted out. Thank Scott."

Even though he managed to fix this one problem, he knew that wasn't going to be the only one for tonight. The bear decided to walk around instead of returning to his stage, after all, he might as well check on the others to see how they're doing.

He went to check on the Mediocre Melodies first, but on his way there he saw Lefty in the closet clutching a jar of pickles close to him, muttering to himself madly. His one good eye had shrunken when he saw Freddy outside the door and glared at him, possessively holding the pickles away from the brown bear's view.

"MINE," Lefty said in a slightly hushed voice, his head twitching.

Freddy proceeded to close the closet door and walk away silently, pretending he didn't see that.

 _Weirdo…_ He thought.

With the Mediocre Melodies, they were just hanging around as usual. Pigpatch played his banjo while sitting on the stage, Orville and Mr. Hippo were chatting at one of the tables (with Mr. Hippo probably telling Orville one of his _exceedingly_ long stories), Happy Frog was sneaking around acting like a ninja (even though she wasn't being very stealthy as she kept bumping into things), and Nedd Bear…was nowhere to be seen.

 _What the- Where is Nedd?_ Freddy wondered to himself.

Just as he thought that, Nedd tackled Freddy in a bear hug (pun intended).

"Hey there, Fredboy! I was just wonderin' when you was gonna to show up." The derpy bear said, hugging Freddy.

"Oh no, not Uncle Nedd…" Freddy Fazbear said under his breath.

Nedd Bear was like that goofy uncle that loves to joke around and wasn't really all that bright.

"Say, I was wonderin' if ya can help me with somethin'." The light brown bear asked.

Freddy sighed. "Fine. What is it, Nedd?"

"I can't seem to find my hat. I've been lookin' everywhere for it, but no luck."

Freddy looked up to the eccentric bear's head only to find that his hat was actually on his head the whole time which made Freddy facepalm.

"Have you ever thought of, I don't know, looking in the mirror?" He said.

"Huh. Nope, never tried that. I'll go do that now! And if it isn't there, just keep an eye out for it anyway."

"Sure. Will do."

Nedd ran off to the restrooms where the mirrors were, while accidentally going into the girls' bathroom resulting in a scream and a slap sound to be heard (despite the fact that animatronics don't need to use the restrooms either).

"Whoops, sorry!" Nedd said, running out and into the men's bathrooms instead.

Apparently, Toy Chica was the one using the bathroom to try and fix herself in private, not liking it when others saw her without her costume on (but of course this didn't matter since they were all robots anyway). She stepped out muttering to herself, still looking a bit deteriorated but fixed herself enough to lose the limp.

"Stupid bears…" She said bitterly before exiting the room.

Freddy narrowed his eyes at her upon hearing that, a bit offended. Then he saw from his peripheral vision that Happy Frog was about to sneak up on him, but he didn't move or look at her. Instead, he let her surprise him, even though he expected it.

"Boo! I gotcha! I bet you weren't expecting me, were ya? Turn your back for one second and I'm like WAZOO! Ninja skills!" The frog said.

"Nope. Totally didn't expect you, Happy. You sure got me." Freddy deadpanned.

Happy Frog then frowned at him realizing he was being sarcastic.

"Faker! I know that tone. But don't worry, I'm gonna get you for real next time! Just you wait, you won't see me coming!"

Just as she was backing up, she bumped into another table clumsily then looked back at the brown bear in embarrassment.

Freddy chuckled. "Probably not, but I'll still hear you coming."

"SOON!" Happy Frog shouted, then pulled out a smoke bomb from somewhere and threw it onto the ground creating a giant puff of smoke.

After the smoke cloud cleared, the frog animatronic could be seen running away from the room in one of the halls.

Freddy shook his head. _Still needs a lot of work if she wants to be stealthy like the others._

"Did she borrow another one of my smoke bombs without my permission again?" Orville spoke from across the room, noticing Happy Frog's "disappearing" act. "I told her those were for my magic tricks. Oh well, I guess I'm going to have to change my act tomorrow."

"You know Orville," Mr. Hippo began to speak, making Freddy have the urge to leave the room before his monologue starts. "This reminds me of a time when I was walking by the kitchen the other day—or was it night? I'm pretty sure it was night. Either way, Chica and her other counterparts were doing what they normally do, messing around with the pots and pans and such. Now I go in to say, 'Hi guys!' And then I realized that there are only girls in the kitchen. I mean after all the Chica animatronics _are_ female. I don't know how anybody would mix that up, considering Chica literally means 'girl' in Spanish. Anyway, I go to correct myself and apologize before being stopped by one of them. I think it was…was it the beakless one or the one with the fear of wet floors? I think it was the latter. Or was it the one with the broken voice box and the missing hands? Maybe? I-I can't remember. Oh well, i-it doesn't matter. So one of them comes up to me and says, 'Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hey Mr. Hippo, no need to worry about it. We're not offended.' And then I said, 'Well, okay but-' And just before I could finish my thought, she interrupts me again. 'Mr. Hippo, it doesn't matter what you call us. In fact, if we've learned anything from Mangle, Funtime Foxy, and any other animatronics with a gender identity crisis, it's that gender…means absolutely nothing.' 'What makes you say that, Chica? Why is it that gender doesn't matter to us?' 'Well,' She said. 'It's because we're robots. Simple as that.' Now then I took a moment to think, sitting down in a chair while doing so, then I asked, 'Well, if we're robots then how come we're able to have feelings, to talk to each other, to have human-like personalities? Are we possessed? Sentient? Have some kind of complex and advanced AI? What is it that makes us all so unique and special?' Now I felt like I may have asked too many questions at that point, deep ones because they all seemed to be at a loss. They didn't really know how to respond or really…they just didn't know at all. None of us did. So then I says, to better lighten the mood, 'You know what, it doesn't matter. It really doesn't. I'm as happy as Happy Frog herself to be a part of this weird and crazy family. How _any_ of us got here in one place, well, it's not important. What's important is family.' They all looked at me in awe, probably not expecting me to say all that. Now you're probably wondering by now, 'Mr. Hippo, what does this have to do with the smoke bomb just now?' Hang on, I'm getting there. So then after a while, I believe it was the Classic Chica who then, uh, took this big bag of flour and threw it to the ground causing it to-for lack of a better word-explode and have flour cover everyone within its radius. Then one of the other Chicas asked, 'Chica, w-why'd you do that?!' I was gonna ask the same question, then Chica looked up at all of us and said, 'Well, since we're robots and we might inevitably get scrapped by the humans, we might as well make the most of it before that happens.' She then laid down on the floor and proceeded to make… _flour_ angels I guess? Y-Yes, I do agree with Chica. Although we are able to kill humans, they still have the power to get rid of us if they wanted to. We don't know when our time will come, but it will eventually. So I guess what you could take from that is: Make the most of it because soon you're gonna die and regret not doing all the things you could've done when you were still alive. That uh…s-sounded rather morbid, I apologize for that. But either way, it's still true."

After Mr. Hippo had _finally_ finished his monologue, he looked around realizing that everyone had left already, including Orville. He sighed and sat back in his chair, a bit annoyed that no one ever stays to listen to his stories.

* * *

Freddy Fazbear was able to get out in time before the universe could trap him in that room with Mr. Hippo. For some reason, whenever the senile hippo would start talking, some kind of invisible force made anyone who tried to leave stuck in place, forced to listen to him until he was finished. Freddy and the others got lucky that time.

"Phew! That was close. One more second in there and I would've been a goner." The brown bear sighed.

He went over to another room to find his Toy counterpart playing Five Nights with Mr. Hugs again. Toy Bonnie and Mangle were watching him from behind, quietly muttering something about whether he was going to lose this time or not.

"He's gonna get jumpscared." Mangle said, her other head nodding in agreement.

"Who knows, maybe he'll get it this time." Toy Bonnie replied.

Freddy decided to keep quiet and just watched to see what would happen. Toy Freddy was at 5 AM with 10% power, practically shaking.

"Just a few more minutes to go! I can do this. I can do this." The toy bear said to himself, feeling determined to beat the night. "Ugh, now I know how the night guard feels every time we attack him."

Mangle gets an idea and grins mischievously, one minute later he screams in Toy Freddy's face making him lose focus…and the game. Mr. Hugs appears on the screen shaking around with a bass boost effect being played, ending his run with a Game Over screen.

"NOOOOOO! MANGLE, WHAT THE ACTUAL HECK?!" Toy Freddy yelled.

The mangled fox chuckled. "Oh come on, lighten up. That was pretty funny. Alright Toy Bonnie, pay up. I won."

"You cheated!" The plastic bunny said, also a bit irritated. "That wasn't part of the deal! We agreed that neither of us would get in his way, you lost that bet. YOU have to pay ME!"

Freddy's Toy counterpart got up from his chair and scowled at the fox. "If I get jumpscared, YOU get jumpscared!"

"You'll have to catch me then, boys! Toodles!" Mangle said as she clambered away along the ceiling, his other endoskeleton head making a face at them mockingly before he vanished.

"AFTER THAT FOX! Oh hi, Freddy!" Toy Bonnie yelled after Mangle before happily greeting the brown bear who just silently watched them chase the white and pink fox down the hall.

Freddy then sighed. "Yup, same nonsense as always."

It wasn't even the end of the night, but Freddy wished it was.

* * *

Later during the night, probably around 3 AM, Freddy ran into Bonnie who was…riding a bumper car? He even had a derpy look on his face while driving it around in the halls, almost ramming into the brown bear. One time Freddy tried to stop him, but needless to say you should never get between the purple bunny and his love of bumper cars. Freddy shuddered at the memory, so instead, he just let Bonnie pass him without saying a word.

Next, he saw his Rockstar counterpart who refused to let him through to the other room.

"Rockstar… _me_ , could you move please?" Freddy asked.

"Please deposit five coins." The other bear replied robotically.

"What?"

"Please deposit five coins."

"I don't have any Fazcoins on me. Just let me through, okay?"

"Please deposit five coins."

"Seriously? I just told you I don't have any."

"Please deposit five coins." Rockstar Freddy repeated, this time a little more agitated.

"I don't have any!" Freddy said, also getting really annoyed.

"Please deposit five coins."

The brown bear attempted to charge into his money-hungry version to get through but failed as he was shoved backward.

"PLEASE. DEPOSIT. FIVE. FRICKIN'. COINS." Rockstar Freddy said with a strained smile while glaring at his original counterpart, his voice deepening and right eye twitching.

"That's it! You asked for it!" Freddy then pulled out the tablet the night guard uses from somewhere.

The brown bear borrowed it since there was no night guard for tonight, but of course he usually just borrows it anyway even if someone was there. He basically uses it to keep tabs on the other animatronics (even though he could've made it easier for himself if he'd done that instead of walking in on some unexpected weird stuff) and used the options such as the heater or the Global Music Box to either irritate or soothe animatronics when they get out of hand ( _when_ , not _if_ ). As much as Freddy despised the heater since it also made him a bit aggravated, he had no other choice.

Freddy pressed the button labeled "Heater" and the building started to get warmer causing the other bear to malfunction.

"You are attempting to trick FrEdDy!" Rockstar Freddy yelled while twitching uncontrollably, his voice distorting and changing pitch. "Freddy doesn't like this!"

" _This_ Freddy doesn't like this either, welcome to the club pal." Freddy Fazbear said.

In the supply closet with Lefty, the black and grey bear started to feel a disturbance. Was it hot in here, or was it just him? He tried to ignore it and focus on his jar of pickles, but then started to feel more and more uncomfortable. He couldn't take it anymore! _Someone_ was using the heater, and he was gonna find out who.

Lefty then proceeded to leave the closet after hiding his beloved pickle jar somewhere inside it. As he was walking down the hall, the more the building heated up, the more his anger fueled him. He passed by some of the other animatronics who had said hello to him, but he just ignored them and continued on his warpath. When they realized it was getting hot, they all concluded that the black bear was in full murder mode and wouldn't stop until the culprit was taken down.

Back with Freddy, although he knew the consequences of the heater, he knew exactly what to do next after learning from the night guard's strategy.

"Thank you for depositing five coins." Rockstar Freddy had finally stopped malfunctioning and was fooled into thinking he had gotten paid.

He let the other bear pass him as Freddy then turned the Global Music Box on, just in time too. Lefty had spotted him with the tablet and was about to rush into him before hearing the music box, immediately stopping and almost colliding with the brown bear

Lefty then felt a soothing sensation take over him, making him completely ignore the heat. Hypnotized by the music, he decided to head back and pretend that nothing even happened.

"That should take care of him," Freddy said to himself then continued on his way.

Apprehensively checking the cams and finding the room he was heading, since he had this whole place mapped out in his head, he saw the Nightmares and Springtrap in the horror attraction playing a card game on a spare table.

The bear sighed in relief. "Good, nothing crazy in there."

As he passed by, he heard them chatting.

"Got any threes?" Springtrap asked, his eyes shifting from his cards to Nightmare Bonnie and back.

"Go fish." The nightmarish version of Bonnie replied, keeping a poker face.

Phantom Mangle then appeared behind the blue bunny and peeked at his cards revealing that he, in fact, had a three. A few actually. She then teleported next to Springtrap unnoticed and whispered to him through his good ear. The decayed bunny then made his signature smile before returning to keeping a straight face.

Freddy noticed and, again, decided not to say anything.

As he made his rounds, he saw the rest of the animatronics as he went by each area. Funtime Foxy and Ballora were both practicing the routines for their shows, Funtime Chica was taking selfies of herself and ended up taking them with Freddy when she spotted him (much to his chagrin), Rockstar Chica ran past the brown bear in the hallway screaming as a bunch of wet floor signs chased after her (which were possessed by the rest of the Phantoms), Rockstar Bonnie was busy looking for his guitar which he always seemed to lose, Rockstar Foxy was playing Spongebob music on his accordion as his parrot sang along, Classic Foxy was tied to a chair being held hostage by Molten Freddy and was forced to listen to the mangled bear sing, Plushtrap was trying to rip open a cereal box with his teeth (don't ask), Balloon Boy was hogging all the batteries in some not-so-secret stash, the Puppet was giving life to random objects (including a certain coffee maker that had gained arms and legs from the life-giving), Golden Freddy was just sitting in a corner doing nothing, Chica was eating pizza at the tables in one of the party rooms (the usual), and the Extras (the random characters that don't have that much importance and are just…there) were just playing games in the arcade rooms.

Everyone was accounted for, well…for the most part. Freddy entered an empty party room and took the opportunity to sit back in one of the chairs and relax, which was ultimately short-lived.

A van unexpectedly crashed through the wall and halted right in front of the bear, mere inches from his face. Then the door slid open revealing Candy Cadet behind the wheel, him stepping out and facing some of the animatronics that had heard the commotion and wanted to see what the heck happened.

"I am the Candy Cadet," The candy robot spoke in his usual monotonous voice. "Come get your candy here. I have candy all day, every day. Candy, candy, candy. Come closer to the suspicious-looking vehicle and get some free candy."

After Candy Cadet spoke, Freddy immediately fainted, as a delayed reaction to almost getting ran over, and fell to the floor unconscious.

Hours later Freddy came to, a slap fight was heard in the same room where the Nightmares and Springtrap were playing their card game, accusations of cheating flying around. Screaming and shouting from other animatronics were also heard, and as the brown bear got up he saw that everything was on fire. Foxy was running around engulfed in flames panicking and waving his arms frantically as Toy Chica tried to put him out with a fire extinguisher, but ended up failing resulting with her frustratedly throwing the retardant at his head knocking him out cold (ironically). Baby was lying on the ground face down and accepting her fate whereas her Scrap counterpart was roller skating around the room laughing maniacally and relishing in the destruction. Everyone else was either screaming and panicking or just lying or sitting in one place contemplating their existence.

Freddy sighed then looked in the direction of the reader, breaking the fourth wall.

"Now do you see what I have to deal with on a daily basis?" He said to the reader before turning back to the chaotic mess in front of him and facepalming. "I need a vacation."

Just as the entire pizzeria exploded into a fiery inferno, the clock rang and turned to 6 AM reversing all the damage and turning everything back to normal. The establishment was no longer burning and the animatronics were instantly teleported to their respective areas unscathed.

Freddy looked at the reader again one final time. "What you saw, or read in this case, was just a taste of what usually happens around here. Believe me, there's more ridiculous antics where that came from."

"Freddy, who are you talking to?" Chica asked, curious about what he was looking at.

"Not important right now, we'll discuss this in later chapters."

" _If_ there are later chapters," Bonnie added, rolling his eyes and fiddling with his guitar.

Suddenly, a loose brick fell from the ceiling and hit the purple bunny's foot causing him to yelp and grasp it, hopping around in pain until falling on his backside. Chica giggled and Freddy shook his head, then gazed up as if he could see the writer above him.

"Couldn't resist, could you?"

* * *

 **Author's Note: Nope! Bonnie had that coming. But…then again, I guess I shouldn't really blame him for assuming that. I do tend to procrastinate and have some writer's blocks sometimes, but hopefully, I can upload more chapters whenever I can.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed…whatever the heck this was. If you want to see more, feel free to review and give me some ideas on what should happen next and how I should improve. I could really use some feedback because I couldn't help but think that this chapter was a bit rushed in some parts, mostly because I just wanted to introduce most, if not all of the characters that are going to be in this series.**

 **Until then, stay tuned!**


	2. Playing Night Guards

**Author's Note: Chapter 2 is here! This was inspired by GlitchMerald who suggested this idea, thanks again BTW. ^^**

 **Also sorry if this chapter took too long, I've been having a bit of writer's block on trying to include some funny references and plus I have been pretty busy with some other stuff.**

 **Anyway, hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

 **Playing Night Guards**

Michael Afton sat in the office wondering why he decided to even stay at this place. Not for the money, obviously considering the wage was subpar, but because he wanted to keep a close eye on his father and sister ever since he'd heard they were both here. They were both possessing Springtrap and Baby and have more or less become one with the animatronics, which was already confusing enough as it is. Him? He was practically a living corpse that _somehow_ survived his first meetup with his sister.

And even though the animatronics never tried to kill him, they did indeed try to scare him… _a lot_. As time went on he became indifferent and was no longer fazed by this, since he'd gotten used to the routine and the constant jumpscares.

Speaking of which, Bonnie had suddenly appeared screaming in his face after bringing his monitor down. Michael didn't flinch, nor showed any expression, just stared at the rabbit with half-lidded eyes. This made Bonnie disappointed and a crestfallen look was evident on the bunny's face.

"Aw, really? Nothing? What a letdown." He said backing away from the night guard.

"Well, what did you expect? Screams of fear?" Michael replied, still holding a blank expression.

"Obviously."

"When you constantly get jumpscared almost every day during your job, it becomes expected and tedious. Also, it ends up as a complete waste of time, considering in the aftermath you don't actually kill me."

Bonnie sighed. He was right. Not just him, but even everyone else was getting rather bored with this. Jumpscaring the same person over and over again, it just wasn't as fun as it used to be.

"We need new victims." The rabbit animatronic said. "But where can we find some on such short notice?"

This made the night guard ponder for a moment.

"You know, Bonnie…" Michael began. "It's been a while since we've last seen the Adventure animatronics from FNAF World."

At first, Bonnie was confused with what the night guard was going with, but then finally caught on as a smirk appeared on Michael's face as he knew exactly what he was thinking.

Bonnie smiled wickedly as well. "Michael Afton…you're a genius."

* * *

"So Bonnie, Michael, why'd you call us all here?" Freddy asked as some of the animatronics nodded, also curious of what the two were planning.

Michael was the first to step up and spoke. "As you all know, it must be rather dull having to play the "hunt the night guard" game with the same person every time, right?"

Everyone in the room nodded again.

"Well, we might have a solution for that," Bonnie added before turning on the broken arcade machine that was the gateway between this universe and the FNAF World universe.

The machine whirred to life and the portal opened, a figure hopped out from it and onto the floor. It was Adventure Fredbear, the cuter version of the original Fredbear.

"Eh? This isn't Fazzy Town!" The yellow bear said in his cartoonish and goofy voice. "I know every inch of FNAF World, and this isn't-"

"Hey, Adventure Fredbear! I see you've finally decided on a name for your town." Bonnie greeted happily.

"YAH!" Adventure Fredbear exclaimed, jumping at least a few feet in the air in surprise before landing on his backside.

The bunny went and helped the bear back up on his feet, scratching the back of his head apologetically. "Oops, sorry."

"Great Scott! Don't do that! You nearly gave me a heart attack! Well…if animatronics had actual hearts that is."

Freddy and the others gazed at the short bear in confusion (the Adventure animatronics were pretty small in comparison to their counterparts).

"Wait, why is he here?" Freddy asked, wanting an explanation.

Adventure Fredbear looked at the other animatronics then back at Bonnie and Michael.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" The yellow bear questioned as well. "I was in the middle of a staring contest with Adventure Withered Bonnie."

"I'm pretty sure Adventure Withered Bonnie doesn't have any eyelids." Mangle said, dangling from the ceiling like she usually does.

"Oh…crap. And I made a bet with him too."

"What kind of bet?" Toy Bonnie asked, him and the others now genuinely intrigued.

Adventure Fredbear sighed. "That he'd be mayor for a day if he won."

"I don't see how that's so bad. I'd make a great mayor!" Regular Withered Bonnie said.

Everyone in the room sharply sucked in their breath with skepticism prompting the faceless rabbit animatronic to glare at them.

" _Anyway_ ," Michael, eager to get everyone back on track, began. "The reason we brought him to our universe is that you guys need new…players for your game."

"Huh? Game? What game?" The short bear beside him asked, confused.

Just as Adventure Fredbear turned to others again, he felt a chill go down his spine as he saw the sinister smiles of the animatronics forming on each of their faces.

"Uh oh."

After that, Adventure Fredbear had gone back to his dimension to get the others who were currently listening to Adventure Withered Bonnie give a speech at a podium, him wearing a tall top hat and a sash with large letters that said "MAYOR".

"And as your temporary mayor for the day, my first decree will be that instead of Fazzy Town, our village will now be known as…Bonnieville!" The faceless rabbit said, speaking into the mic in front of him.

The yellow bear facepalmed. "Seriously?! We _just_ finally settled on a name!"

Adventure Fredbear stepped onto the platform to confront the bunny and after a long while of arguing, he managed to get everyone to go through the portal into the other universe to play this "game" the animatronics had prepared for them.

All the Adventure animatronics, as well as their scarier counterparts, sat in the rows of seats provided for them in front of a stage. Freddy and Adventure Fredbear were onstage, ready to give the instructions to everyone.

"Alright, so here are the rules." Freddy began, straightening his bowtie. "The Adventure animatronics will all work together to survive against us, either by staying in the office or wandering around the building while trying to avoid us. Everyone will be divided into multiple groups since there's a lot of you guys, so feel free to choose your partners. The game will end if either all the Adventures are caught, or if the clock strikes 6 AM. Those who are caught will be put in the timeout pen we normally use for children that misbehave, which often happens."

Adventure Fredbear then stepped up. "Now don't go and think you guys can do whatever you want, 'cause we got some restrictions to make sure you all play fair. Rule #1: Always follow the rules. Rule #2: Don't hide in one place for too long, the office is the only exception. And Rule #3: You can't go outside of the pizzeria. If any of you break these rules, you're disqualified. Michael will keep an eye on you all from the Control Room with all the extra monitors and junk."

"Wait, there's a control room I didn't know about?" Michael, who was standing beside the stage, asked.

"Uh, yeah," Freddy said. "I'll show you later. And, to spice things up, the Adventures are allowed to defend themselves by using their powers. Whoever wins gets to decide the losing party's fate."

"Alright, that should be it. You guys all get ready and into your positions." Adventure Fredbear said, hopping off the stage. As everyone left the room, he then turned to face Freddy who got off the stage as well and held out his hand to him. "May the best animatronic win."

Freddy shook the short yellow bear's hand and nodded. "Of course. But fair warning, the others can get aggressively competitive when it comes to winning 'The Hunt'. Heck, they'll actually tear each other apart over just any other game. Board games, video games, card games, even games like Charades or Pictionary. Pro-tip: Don't antagonize them too much. They'll chew you up and spit you out, literally I'm not joking."

Adventure Fredbear audibly gulped in nervousness. "Noted."

After the duo had gone back to regroup with the others, Golden Freddy then used his powers to reverse time from 2:30 back to 12:00 AM to properly begin the game. The Puppet had already shown Michael the Control Room and how it works, to which he had so many questions on how he was never told about this room. Everyone had devised a strategy and were ready to tackle the night.

The Hunt had begun.

* * *

Adventure Freddy, Adventure Bonnie, Adventure Chica, and Adventure Foxy were headed through one of the many hallways, looking around for any of their bigger counterparts.

"Hey, Bonnie?" Adventure Chica asked.

"Yeah?" Adventure Bonnie said, turning his head to the chicken.

"Do you hear music?"

Everyone went silent to listen, faint tunes were heard.

"That's new." Adventure Freddy shrugged. The faint music grew louder, and the Adventure animatronics started to realize something was coming as they also recognized the melody as Crumbling Dreams, Ballora's theme.

The 6-foot tall animatronic spun through the hall, clearly the source of the music. The Adventure animatronics froze.

She spun by, not noticing them.

"Phew." Adventure Freddy whispered. "Alright, I think we're in the clear. Let's go."

As they continued on, the four failed to notice the Minireenas, perched above them and ready to pounce. They were crawling along the ceiling and turned their heads around 180 degrees at them.

Adventure Foxy began to take notice of the skittering sounds above them and looked up only shout in alarm.

"Yar lads, watch out!" He exclaimed.

Though it was too late, the tiny ballerinas had then fallen on top of them causing everything to go black.

With the Adventure Toy animatronics, they too were wandering the halls warily. They nervously trekked into one of the party rooms which was seemingly empty, or so they thought. The small animatronics stopped dead in their tracks as they felt heavy breathing down their necks, afraid to turn and face the beasts behind them.

"Boo."

The group jumped at least a few feet in the air at the sudden noise. "AAAAAHHH!"

When the Adventure Toys turned around they saw Nightmare, along with some of the other Nightmare animatronics, chuckling.

"Wow, we didn't even need to roar at them." Nightmare Chica said, mildly amused. "That was _way_ too easy."

"It's not over yet, we still need to capture these- Hey! Where did they go?!" Nightmare Fredbear looked around, panicked.

The other Nightmares also looked around for them only to get hit by Adventure Balloon Boy and Adventure JJ's balloon attacks, knocking them back.

"Crap! I forgot they were allowed to attack us." Nightmare Freddy said, trying to block some of the explosive balloons heading toward him by turning over a nearby table.

The other Nightmares did the same and used the tables as shields, though that didn't stop all of the Adventures' attacks. Adventure Mangle threw a bunch of poppers at the Nightmares' position, they didn't seem to notice at first until they heard rapid beeping sounds prompting them to look at the ground.

"Oh…fiddlesticks." Nightmare Foxy said before being blown back with the rest of the group.

Adventure Mangle and Adventure Toy Chica then charged the fallen Nightmares and used some extra attacks up their sleeves. Mangle pulled out a paddle ball and was beating the heck out of Nightmare Freddy with it.

"YOU WON'T GET TIRED OF MY VOICE WILL YOU?" The cuter version of Toy Chica said before quickly repeating herself and teleporting everywhere around the Nightmares causing them to grab their heads in an attempt to muffle the chicken's annoying voice.

"AAAGH! Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Nightmare Fredbear roared, shaking his head.

Nightmare Bonnie was motionless on the ground and his left eye twitched. "Can't…take this…anymore."

"We need to retreat! Nightmares, roll out!" Nightmare commanded.

The Adventure Toys cheered as the Nightmares ran off, but it was cut short when Nightmarionne grabbed them all in his tendril-like fingers and drop-kicked them across the room and into the wall. They all slowly slid down it and fell onto the ground unconscious.

 **WASTED**

"That takes care of that." The Nightmare version of the puppet said, dusting off his hands. He then smiled sinisterly and chuckled to himself. "Now then, **who's next?** "

* * *

It was 3 AM and most of the Adventure animatronics have been caught and put into the timeout pen, though it wasn't big enough for all of them so they had to forcefully squeeze each one in. Michael sat in the secret control room, that no one bothered to tell him about, and was currently watching Mr. Hippo tell another long story to the Adventure endoskeletons to distract them, letting Orville and Nedd Bear take them out from behind. The guard then switched the cameras to see Chica, Toy Chica, and Rockstar Chica having a food fight with the Adventure Nightmares in…the kitchen?!

Michael sat up, utterly surprised. "They finally fixed the kitchen camera?!"

"About time, huh?" Golden Freddy teleported into the room, but it didn't startle Michael since he partially expected it.

"I honestly thought it wasn't even possible." The night guard said, not turning to the ghostly bear.

The gold bear sat beside him in another seat. "Don't mind if I sit and watch too? I'm kinda taking a break after spooking some of the Adventures."

"Sure." Michael then pulled out some popcorn and shared it with Golden as they watched the scene in front of them, smiling when they saw Toy Chica getting nailed in the head with her own baking.

"You're gonna pay for that!" She yelled, before speaking normally. "No seriously, you better have actual money 'cause this stuff ain't cheap."

Despite that, everyone ignored her and continued tossing the food at each other. Eventually, the three Chicas ran out of ammo and were now hiding behind the counter from the onslaught.

"Great! Now what? Those guys will decimate us if we try to charge them." Chica said, clutching her rolling pin.

Her Rockstar counterpart chanced a glance at their foes before immediately pulling her head back as one of their pizza wheel attacks nearly grazed her.

"It's risky but…I volunteer to head out there on that battlefield, for us!" Rockstar Chica said.  
Both the other chickens turned their heads to her in shock.

"What?! No! You can't go out there, you'll get yourself killed!" Chica exclaimed.

"I know, but I'm willin' to do whatever it takes." Rockstar Chica then hugged them both before getting ready to charge out into the food-covered hell. "Remember me, my fellow sisters!"

"Here, you'll need this." Toy Chica said, handing her a frying pan to protect herself with. "Also you're more like the weird aunt of the family."

"Whatever! I'm goin' in!" Rockstar Chica shouted as she rushed into battle, pan in hand.

She swung as each shot was taken, deflecting it back at the enemy. Dodging the wheels of pizzas that headed her direction was a bit of a challenge, but she managed…until she was finally hit.

"ACK!" The Rockstar version of Chica felt pain in her shoulder and reached for it, feeling the glop of food running down.

Dramatic music began playing as more shots were taken, most of them making contact and slowing her down. Mini versions of the Freddles started swarming her, engulfing her legs. Rockstar Chica kept going until she was finally brought to her knees, being almost completely covered in food. Time began to slow.

"NOOOOOOO!" Chica and Toy Chica exclaimed in slow motion.

Adventure Nightmare cackled. "We got her now!"

Just before Rockstar Chica collapsed to the ground, she aimed for one of them and threw her frying pan. It managed to hit Adventure Nightmare Freddy, the shot blowing him back. With all the Adventure Nightmares distracted, the two Chicas took the opportunity and completely wrecked them.

"Oof, that's gonna leave a mark." Golden Freddy said, cringing as the duo began mutilating the Adventure Nightmare gang.

Michael sighed then switched the cameras again. "That's another team down. Who else is left?"

From the Adventure Phantoms getting whacked around by The Scooper (controlled by Ennard who was wearing shades like The Terminator of course) to the Adventure Withereds getting electrocuted by stepping on a wet floor near some faulty wires, everyone was getting beaten and shoved into the pen at an alarming rate.

Except for one…

It was the final stretch, 5 AM, and Adventure Fredbear was the only one standing…or sitting in this case. That's right, he was the only one who decided to stay in the office. Though soon he was definitely going to regret that decision.

So far, it's been pretty quiet and less hectic since almost everyone was busy hunting the other Adventures to pay any mind to visit the office. But now…everyone found out that Fredbear, the last survivor, was a sitting duck in there.

"Alright Fredbear, pull yourself together." The yellow bear said to himself. "You still have a chance. 6 AM's just around the corner, you can do this."

"Hello!" A child-like voice sounded.

Adventure Fredbear turned his head to see the infamous BALLOON BOY staring back at him through the side vent.

"Hi!"

"ACK! BEGONE ENRAGEMENT CHILD!" Fredbear yelled before slamming the vent door on BB, not opening it until he heard the clanking of metal become distant.

Screeching sounds were then heard from the front vent and the bear could faintly see familiar-looking wires poking out from it. He then closed the vent door on that side prompting a cry of pain as the door crushed Ennard's fingers.

"Sorry!" Fredbear apologized, feeling the urge to lift the door back up again so the animatronic amalgamation could pull their hands out of the way.

He pushed that urge aside, however, fearing that Ennard would probably spring out at him when they had the chance. He's just going to have to leave them stuck there for now, at least until the game is over.

Just when Fredbear thought everything had calmed down, things only started to get worse in office.

Squealing Freddles, eyes in the darkness, the clashing of cymbals, lights flashing and flickering, music boxes playing, air horns sounding, hallucinations forming, and…laughing. Everyone was laughing. Laughing at him. Laughing, laughing, laughing. Would it ever end?

Fredbear clutched his head to block out all the annoying sounds as he hid behind the desk from Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica, and Withered Bonnie's gaze as they entered the room. Everything was happening all at once, it was too much to handle.

He needed to get out.

Fredbear took a deep breath and sprinted out the door. Shouts of confusion and rage sounded behind him, he dared not to look back knowing that at least 50, maybe even more, were on his tail. Some animatronics he passed nearly grazed him, and most of which were behaving like actual animals, hunting him down and growling at him. He thought he saw a glimpse of some of them, notably Foxy, getting down on all fours, having mad looks in their eyes.

"Holy crap! This is getting out of hand!" Fredbear said, quickening his pace.

After a few laps of running, dodging, and occasionally attacking back when he had the chance, Fredbear ran into the big boss himself, Freddy Fazbear. The brown bear's eyes were pitch black with white glowing pinpricks, a faint glow emitting from his mouth as he played the Toreador March theme. He slowly approached Fredbear menacingly, backing him into the corner. Everyone else joined Freddy and they all creepily inched toward the small yellow bear.

"End of the line, little bear," Freddy growled.

Adventure Fredbear was internally panicking, it was only a few minutes until 6 AM but that still was enough time for them to finish the job. His eyes darted around frantically as he tried to find some way to stall all of them long enough to make it to the end of the night.

 _The others can get aggressively competitive when it comes to winning 'The Hunt'._ Freddy's words echoed in his mind, that gave the small bear an idea.

"Say, which one of you's gonna catch me first?" Fredbear asked with a sly grin.

Everyone then went from their creepy state to being confused.

"What do you mean?" Freddy questioned.

"Well, I think at least _one_ of you should take the credit and have all the glory of capturing me, the last survivor. I mean, why should Freddy take the kill instead of one of you guys?"

"Yeah…" Bonnie said, narrowing his eyes at the brown bear. "Freddy does always take the credit, doesn't he?"

Fredbear tried to keep a poker face as best as he could to not give away his plan as he watched the others start to glare at Freddy.

"Guys, hold on! I don't _always_ take all the glory." Freddy retorted.

"Oh yeah? Well, what about when the power goes out and you always catch the night guard?" Mangle asked.

"That doesn't count! You guys already know that's _my_ thing! Look, this is ridiculous. It doesn't matter who catches-"

"If anyone should catch him, it should be me!" Foxy interrupted, pointing to himself while puffing his chest.

Toy Chica pushed Freddy aside as she went to face the red fox. "Seriously? You?"

"Yeah me! In case ye hadn't noticed, I'm the fastest out of all of us."

"Yeah, but you're not exactly the smartest either. I'm pretty sure it should be _me_!"

"Hey! I'm the murderer here, I should do it!" Springtrap said.

"I have sharp teeth that can cut through a person's flesh like paper, _I_ should do it!" Nightmare added.

"I WANNA DO IT! I WANNA DO IT!" Funtime Freddy shouted.

"Guys-" Freddy tried to reason with them, but kept getting cut off.

"My ninja skills are better equipped to deal with this guy! WAZOO!"

"Y'all are too stupid! I'm the right animatronic for the job!"

"That's it! I can't wait any longer, I'm going for it!"

"Back off, spaghetti freak bear! I'm calling dibs on him!"

"And what are _you_ gonna to do, Scrap Baby? Use your _GIANT METAL CLAW_?!"

"I'LL USE MY _GIANT METAL CLAW_ ON YOU, FREAKAZOID!"

"BRING IT ON, NIGHTMARE FUEL!"

With that, everyone broke out into a giant dust cloud like in most cartoons when a fight gets started. Freddy ended up getting roped into it much to his chagrin, and Adventure Fredbear watched as he could see glimpses of animatronics briefly appear during the fray. Nightmare and Nightmarionne were having a slap fight, Scrap Baby was repeatedly bashing Molten Freddy against the wall with him gripped by her claw hand, Helpy was flying through the air with his air horn, Candy Cadet was shooting candy through his blaster arms that he had just formed, Music Man wasn't really doing anything but clashing his cymbals really loudly, Orville was throwing a bunch of smoke bombs (which was probably the real reason there was a giant cloud in the first place), Plushtrap latched himself onto Toy Freddy's leg and began chewing on it causing the chubby bear to stumble around in panic, and everyone else was just wrestling and throwing punches at each other.

"EVERY ANIMATRONIC FOR THEMSELVES!" Rockstar Chica screamed before getting nailed in the head by a bunch of wet floor signs.

Adventure Fredbear pulled up a chair and brought out a bucket of popcorn, watching the chaos in satisfaction.

Back in the Control Room, Michael and Golden Freddy watched and laughed as everyone was at each other's throats (some quite literally).

Michael wiped a tear from his eye, a bit surprised he could still even shed tears and turned to Golden Freddy. "You know, since you're the only animatronic not involved in the brawl, I think now's a good a time as any to step in and catch Adventure Fredbear."

"Aw, but that means I'd have to stop the fight." Gold whined.

"Well, it's either that or let the other side win. Your choice though."

The golden bear hesitated, then made his decision. With that, he vanished from the room.

Back with Adventure Fredbear, he chuckled as he saw The Marionette with Foxy's arm behind his back as his face was pressed against the floor's cold surface.

"SAY UNCLE! SAY IT!" The puppet animatronic yelled.

"NEVER!" Foxy shouted back. "I'D RATHER BE TURNED INTO A TOASTER THAN BE YIELDIN' TO YOU!"

"THAT CAN BE ARRANGED!"

As much as Golden Freddy _really_ wanted to see that, he knew that he still had a job to do. Besides, it was unlikely that Mari had the power to turn other animatronics into toasters or any other lowly appliances…right? The ghostly bear shuddered at the thought. On the off chance she _could_ potentially turn him into said appliance, he'll try to stay on her good side.

Oblivious to Golden Freddy being behind him, Adventure Fredbear laughed so hard that he threw his bucket of popcorn over his head when he saw Funtime Freddy and Molten Freddy having a screaming contest before the white and purple bear got sucker punched by Scrap Baby while Circus Baby picked up his molten counterpart and threw him at Mr. Can-Do. This provoked rage from the rest of the Trash Gang and they all charged them with bass boost sound effects playing. The bucket ended up landing on Golden's head and he was blinded by burning hot kernels, shouting in surprise.

Adventure Fredbear turned around upon hearing the noise and flinched when the empty suit came to view. Golden Freddy managed to get the bucket off and tossed it aside in annoyance. When he took it off, Fredbear could see his empty eye sockets were filled with popcorn.

"Hahahaha!" The small bear laughed.

Eventually, everyone else stopped fighting to see what was going on, then started to laugh as well.

"Oh my god! Gold, what happened! Hahahaha!"

"We should call you Popcorn Eyes from now on."

"Pft! Popcorn Eyes! Haha!"

The golden bear growled and shook his head vigorously to get the kernels out of his eyes. Once his mask was completely empty, his eyes glowed darkly.

"I've had just about enough of this!" He said, really aggravated.

Just as Golden Freddy began to lunge forward towards Adventure Fredbear, everyone also pounced once they quickly realized what was going on. Everything was in slow motion, every single animatronic was in midair about to tackle living heck out of Adventure Fredbear before…

 **6 AM**

Everyone became completely frozen in midair as the chimes finally rang out, prompting only their eyes to be able to move and look at the nearby clock on the wall. Sure enough, the Adventures had won. Music of sweet victory then played after everyone had fallen from their previous positions flat onto the floor, Fredbear began to dance along to it and pretty much rubbed his victory in their faces much to their annoyance. The other Adventures got out of the extremely tight pen upon hearing the night being over and ran over to Fredbear to congratulate and dance with him. After the music faded, a chorus of children cheers was heard to add the cherry on top.

"Looks like we won, which means only one thing…" Adventure Fredbear said, chuckling and rubbing his hands together like a cartoon villain.

All of the animatronics gulped in unison, afraid of what the small yellow bear was planning for them.

* * *

Morning time came and the pizzeria opened, crowds of children and parents flood through the front doors to order pizza and take their seats at the tables to watch the shows. However, the shows were much different this time… In the animatronics place were none other than the cuter versions themselves, the Adventures.

"Heya kids!" Adventure Freddy said, who had a much cuter high-pitched version of normal Freddy's voice. "Today's gonna be a bit different this time, but in a good way! Introducing…the Adventure gang!"

At first, there was confusion from the audience, but when the small animatronics began to play an upbeat song all the children cheered in excitement. The parents were even into it as well, really liking the direction the company went with by making the animatronics smaller and cuter. The manager of the establishment, however, was extremely confused but let it go when he saw such a positive response from everyone. Pretty much all of the animatronics in the restaurant were replaced by the Adventures, which wasn't such a bad thing. Sure, the haunted house became a bit lackluster because of that, but all in all, everything turned out alright.

After closing time, the normal animatronics came out of the arcade area looking completely traumatized. The manager saw them and went over to them with a big smile.

"There you guys are! I was wondering where you all went. Whoever's idea it was to let the Adventure animatronics take your place for the day is an absolute genius! I can't believe we didn't think of that sooner!"

"Really?" Everyone said in unison.

"Yeah! They were a hit with both the kids and the parents, they were super kid-friendly and probably did your job better than you could."

All the animatronics glared at the manager with deadly eyes which made him do a double take.

"U-Uh, I-I mean- T-They were alright, I guess. But not to the point where they could permanently replace you guys, t-that's not what I meant. You're all irreplaceable! We c-couldn't even if we tried. Hahaha…"

They didn't stop glowering at the man, but it was enough to make them all back off in slight satisfaction.

"A-Anyway," He continued. "Keep up the good work! Heh heh… I'm gonna go now."

With that, the manager ran off to get his keys from the office and left the pizzeria without a word.

"So wait, the Adventure animatronics actually did a good job?" Baby asked the others.

"Sure did!" Everyone turned their heads to see Adventure Fredbear along with the other Adventures and Michael Afton. "Did you really expect we'd actually ruin your reputation? We may have decided on your punishment, but we're not mean."

Freddy, out of all of them, was the most surprised. "Wow. Uh, thank you. So did you guys enjoy yourselves?"

"Yeah! Today was actually pretty fun!" Adventure Toy Chica chimed in.

"The kids weren't as bad as you guys made them out to be." Adventure Puppet added.

"We should do this again sometime, whenever you guys want a day off that is." Adventure Freddy said, grinning.

Everybody else smiled back as well, despite everything that's happened, it wasn't so bad now.

"So…" Michael began, curious about the result of the bet. "How were things on your end?"

That's when the smiles faded into looks of pure horror.

The night guard then realized, upon closer inspection, they all looked like they had gotten into a brutal fight and were singed in a few places. "Also, what the hell happened to all of you?"

"It _was_ hell in there, that's what." Nightmare Chica stated bluntly. "Don't ever make us do that again."

Adventure Fredbear then looked confused. "What? I really thought switching places for a day wasn't going to be all that bad. What happened?"

All the animatronics shifted uncomfortably, a flashback began to play.

* * *

"I. HATE. THIS. PLACE." Nightmare said, utterly aggravated.

"C'mon Nightmare, it's not that bad," Freddy replied.

"Easy for you to say! I, as a Nightmare animatronic, cannot stand this! The sun's too bright, the grass is too green, the colors are too vibrant, there's quirky music in the background, everything here is just horrible!"

"Only when you put it _that_ way."

The animatronics were currently in FNAF World and had switched places with the Adventures as punishment for losing "The Hunt". So far, almost everyone pretty much hated it.

"It's too cute! I-It's disgusting!" Springtrap also added, shuddering and scratching at his eyes.

"Well, Adventure Fredbear did say that there was a Halloween area somewhere around here, a graveyard, and the two mines. Maybe those places are alright?" Bonnie suggested.

The giant black bear huffed. "Still not good enough."

Freddy straightened his bowtie before speaking again. "Look, let's just-"

"Well, well, well. Didn't expect to see you all here, _morons!_ "

An irritating and all too familiar voice sounded and everyone froze in place, knowing _exactly_ who that voice belonged to.

" _No._ " The brown bear said in disbelief.

Everybody turned around to see none other than _Chica's Magic Rainbow_ looming over them, its stupid smile plastered on its face.

"Haha! Surprised?" It said, tauntingly.

"NO! GOD PLEASE NO!"

"Did ya miss me?"

"NO!"

"Well, I missed you. I missed beating the crap out of you! And now that you're all here, we're gonna have _lots_ of fun together!"

Before anyone could react, the Rainbow charged its attacks and began shooting rainbow-colored laser beams at them.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

Adventure Fredbear and Michael stared at them, wide-eyed. That Rainbow, that damn Rainbow, must've done quite a number on them. There was silence for a moment before they both could come up with only one thing to say.

"Yikes."

And that was the last time the animatronics ever visit FNAF World.

…

"Guys? Hello?" Ennard called out, hoping for a response. "Anyone?"

During, as well as after the entire fiasco, Ennard remained and _still_ remains stuck in the front vent door without anybody realizing it. What a night.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry again if this chapter was overdue, sometimes it's hard for me to find the motivation to continue and I end up getting stuck. I did have some help from one of my friends on this chapter, she sometimes co-writes some of my stories whenever she has the time.**

 **Anyways, I hope I didn't disappoint, but if I did…sorry. I think it might've felt a bit rushed in some places again, but just keep in mind that there are A LOT of characters and I can't always keep track of everyone. So if any characters get left out, either I accidentally forgot about them or they** _ **are**_ **there, just not directly mentioned.**

 **Also, one last thing, I might do a Halloween themed chapter so that means I might need some help figuring out what costumes the animatronics should wear. I might have a few figured out already, but it's still good to hear other people's suggestions in case they come up with an even better idea.**

 **Until then, stay tuned!**


End file.
